Say All I Need
by Alidiabin
Summary: Palmer seeks Tony's help as he finds himself crumbling as the aniversery of Michelle Lee's death looms.


**Title: **Say (All I Need)**  
Fandom: **NCIS**  
Author: **Alidiabin**  
Words: **1,668**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing**  
Warnings/ Spoilers: ** The 'Clock/Dagger' arc of S6 through to the 'Enemies Foreign/Domestic' arc of S8**  
Parings:** Palmer his embalmer Palmer/Breena previous Jimmy/Michelle plus hints of Tony/Ziva.  
**Summary: **Jimmy's sad as he remembers what happened two years ago, will he let Breena in. Yes inspired by the One Republic song but not a songfic.

_**Say (All I Need)**_

Breena looked over a Jimmy as they watched the movie, it was a silly movie a nineties rom-com with Freddie Prince jr in it, but it was the only thing on as Breena could not afford to get the movie channels on her embalmer salary. The movie was really the least of her worries, Jimmy was acting strange. Well strange was an understatement, he was quiet and always looking into the distance and he seemed angry, he had picked a fight with her washing machine just the other day when he couldn't work out how to put it on the wool setting. Breena dug her hands into Jimmy's he did not respond.

Jimmy felt Breenas hand in his, he did not respond. His mind was in far away place and deep in the past. Michelle Lee was haunting his every thought. It had been almost two years to the day since she died, and two years and six months since Jimmy broke off their friends with benefits thing. Michelle's voice echoed in his head screaming his name, he closed his eyes and imagined every inch of her face, a face he had often seen above him (she liked to dominate). The other night when Breena had showed off her new leopard print panties Jimmy's mind had drifted back to the hunt for Michelle's lost underwear. Even when he recalled happy memories Jimmy felt sad.

Breena got up and slowly crossed her apartment and walked toward the kitchen, Jimmy heard her unload the dishwasher rather angrily, the plates clanged as she shelved them away. Jimmy got up, he drifted toward her.  
"Jimmy," she whispered in a pleading tone. "Talk to me."

Jimmy looked at her, he opened his mouth before a single thought crossed his mind, what was he supposed to say, that he was thinking about his long dead sort of girlfriend who was a traitor to America who did it all for her adoptive sister whom she claimed to be her daughter. The Lee affair as DiNozzo sometimes called it was more complicated than the plot of the foreign movies Ziva had got Tony watching.

"I'm sorry" he finally uttered before leaving her apartment. He walked out and leaned on the wall of the hallway. He heard Breena throw plates and scream. "I'm sorry" he repeated as he walked toward the elevator.

He ended up in his car, he does not quite remember how he was on autopilot. He ended up standing in front of DiNozzos apartment building, he looked up at Tony's apartment the lounge room was illuminated by soft light, Tony was up and probably watching a movie. He pressed the buzzer.  
"Hello" Ziva's soft voice said. Palmer coughed, he had not expected Ziva's voice, Breena always suspected they were sleeping together and Ziva playing secretary would make Palmer believe the same thing but he is not thinking like that. "Jimmy is that you" Ziva uttered after a few seconds of silence. Palmer hears DiNozzos voice in whispers, he finally takes control of the buzzer after a laugh erupted from Ziva.  
"Don't you dare press play Ziva" Tony shouted. "What's up Jimster?"  
"Can we talk" Jimmy uttered slowly.  
"Come right up" Tony replied registering his friends' emotional distress.

Despite the elevator in Tony's apartment building working and being in excellent condition Palmer took the stairs, giving Tony time to talk to Ziva and most importantly Jimmy time to think.

He arrived at Tony's third floor apartment to find Tony leaning on the door frame a beer in his hand. Jimmy felt the cold glass bottle thrust into his hand. He did not drink the beer instead he enjoyed the condensation the cool glass on his warm hand created. Tony led Palmer into his small apartment it had been a while since Palmer visited, he found the nudie poster previously up next to the door had been replaced by a tasteful black and white photo of New York. The menu of 'Munich' played on Tony's big screen. Ziva walked out of the bathroom with a khaki backpack on her back.  
"I will see you both tomorrow" she uttered. Tony pulled on her wrist, they stood just millimetres apart.  
"Stay" he whispered. "We're only halfway through the movie"  
"Tony, I used to work for the mossad. I am related to some of the people who killed the Black September operatives" Ziva whispered.  
"Really" Tony uttered. Ziva nodded.  
"A story for another day perhaps" Ziva told him. Tony nodded. They uttered goodnight in languages Palmer did not understand and Ziva walked toward the door. "Bye Jimmy." Jimmy waved, he felt slightly guilty over breaking up Ziva and Tony's friend date so he took a sip of beer.

"So Jimmy what's up" DiNozzo uttered as he took the DVD out of the player and changed the TV settings so it played a muted sports programme.  
"Michelle Lee" Palmer finally uttered practically forcing the words from his skinny frame. A eureka look crossed DiNozzos face.  
"It's been two years huh?" Tony said, for some reason Palmer sense guilt in Tony's voice. The year before Tony had stayed with Palmer as the anniversary of her death loomed, this year he had been preoccupied with mossad's little visit.  
"I keep thinking about her" Palmer said. "I don't know how to explain it to Breena" Tony took a gulp of beer.  
"Words help" Tony uttered sarcastically. "Maybe" Tony begun a sentence but stopped, he honestly did know what to say, he never really got far enough with a girl to start explaining about Jeanne and Jeanne was the only romantic diaster he had the measured somewhat close to Palmer and Michelle.  
"I just don't know what she'll think" Jimmy uttered. "Will she start wondering if I am still in love with my dead ex fun buddy" Palmer frowned at his description not really knowing what to call Michelle. Palmer took another beer from the selection on the coffee table after realising his original one was empty.  
"Have you been reading chick lit again?" Tony uttered with a frown. "And you can't know what she thinks until you talk to her." Tony paused again. "Though you better take a peace offering when you finally do, that always works in the movies" Jimmy nodded.  
"Thanks Tony" Jimmy said. He got up fiddling in his pocket for his keys. Tony took them out of his Jimmy's hand.  
"Oh no you don't'" Tony said as he opened the cupboard on the entertainment unit to reveal spare bedding. "We all know you're a lightweight Palmer, we do not need Breena identifying you at a car wreck" Palmer nodded again as Tony handed him the bedding.  
"Night Tony" Palmer whispered.  
"Night Jimmy" Tony said as retired to his bedroom, as he closed the door he texted Breena and told Jimmy was ok, because he knew the poor girl was probably going crazy.

Ziva was buzzing around Tony's apartment when Palmer woke up with a slight headache, he really was a lightweight, then he remembered he had had not drunk any water for almost twelve hours. Tony was up and fully dressed even though it was only nine am on a Saturday. Ziva was in his kitchen sitting on the counter while he cooked breakfast, if she was not in an entirely different outfit Palmer would have wondered if Ziva had snuck in.  
"You are the worst Jew ever" Tony said as he fried bacon and Ziva chopped vegetables.  
"Bacon is very tasty" Ziva said as she leaned over him to place the vegetables in the pan that was spitting oil. "And you are a worse Catholic" she uttered. Tony turned as Palmer got up.  
"Morning Palmer" Tony said as Palmer rubbed his head, Ziva turned down the volume of the laptop that was playing fast paced Hebrew speaking music. "Want some breakfast?" Tony asked as Ziva got a third plate.

Ziva was filled in on the full story as they ate the very unhealthy breakfast.  
"Tony is right" Ziva uttered as she peeled a banana while the fried vegetables on her plate remained untouched and the knife and fork closed indicating she had finished breakfast. "Breena is probably worried ill."  
"Sick" Tony corrected. Ziva shot him a look as Tony scooped the uneaten food from her plate.  
"Talk to her" Ziva said taking Jimmys hand forcefully. Palmer sipped the coffee he had been given and wondered for just a second what the hell Tony and Ziva were doing, because in all honesty he envied their closeness.

Palmer left twenty minutes later, the minute the door closed the music changed from Kinky's 'Sister, Twisted' to John Mayer's 'Come Back To Bed' and a giggle filled the air. Palmer smirked as it seemed his friends were making up for lost time.

Palmer drove back the route he came on autopilot. He parked outside Breenas apartment even though he was not legally allowed too, after a few seconds he realised his mistake and like a good citizen he moved his car, after all he and Breenas relationship did not need a parking ticket to add to its strain. He then ran across the road and too the elevator of Breenas apartment building, he was not in the mood to run up six flights of stairs.

He walked out into the hallway and found Breenas door closed. He walked toward it and knocked on it. Breena emerged dressed in her emerald silk bathrobe, the one Palmer found rather ravishing, but it was crossed over her body hiding her away.  
"Sorry" Palmer whispered. Breena put her fingers over his mouth.  
"I hate that word" she whispered. "Can you just tell me what's going on Jimmy?" he nodded. Breena lead him inside. They sat on her couch; she dug her hands into the purple cushion.  
"There was this woman her name was Michelle Lee" Palmer said. "And well two years ago she died" Breenas hand reached for his, she rubbed his fingers as Palmer explained.

**A/N:** I know your all going 'Wait ADB this isn't a Ziva/Eli fic?' no it is not I thought I'd try something different. And I couldn't resist putting some Tony/Ziva in. Still, reviews are very welcome. I'll even give you virtual Christmas leftovers.


End file.
